This invention relates generally to the field of window gates which are installed in the openings of conventional double hung windows in locations having relatively high incidence of crime, and more particularly to an improved form thereof offering improved adjustability, and, more importantly, improved security with respect to the locking elements thereof.
In gates of this type, it is not practicable to provide locking means requiring a key, since upon the occurence of an emergency, it is usually necessary for the occupants of the building to have immediate egress accessibility. As described in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,228 granted June 23, 1981, it is known to configure the gate to include a shield over the locking mechanism, whereby access to the same from the outside of the building is impossible, while access to an occupant of the building is readily available.
In my above-mentioned patent, the locking mechanism comprises a single axially shiftable bolt which provides, in essence, a single locking point. While not inadequate for resisting most intruders, it is possible to overcome this single locking means in some instances using a combination of hand-held tools and sufficient patience.
Another disadvantage of my prior construction lies in the provision of an adjustable member in the form of a piece of angle iron, which is not only unattractive, but which tends to block the passage of light through the window in the area in which the angle iron is located. Additionally, it does not match the grill work of the remaining parts of the gate, and is esthetically less appealing.